Lonely, no more
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: After the events of Threads and Moebius, Sam realises that she is lonely...but doesn't have to be any more. Fluffy oneshot. Please R&R. Hope you all enjoy it.


**Disclaimer: Stargate is not, has never been, and never will be owned by me. I simply write this for my own personal enjoyment/torture. And hopefully the enjoyment of others.**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Threads, Moebius**

**This is just something I threw together during Psychology whilst we were waiting for the video link to the main campus to be reconnected. It's a one shot piece of fluff. And when I say fluff, I mean fluff the size of Jupiter here guys...it's...flufftacular! But yeah, even though it is just a one shot, I would still like reviews as I...well, I think this is probably my best piece so far...so yeah, I'm going to stop rambling and actually let you read the thing now.**

**Oh yes, and in my reality Season 9 and 10 never happened, so yeah...though it IS hinted that Sam isn't single in Season 9...maybe this is how it happened...we can only hope!**

**Edit: Fixed up the typo. Blame the painkillers. **

* * *

"This is great." Sam said as she threw her line out again

"I told you." Jack gave a huge grin, it had been worth the nagging to get her to come here…finally.

"I can't believe we didn't do it years ago."

" Yes, well, let's not dwell." It went unsaid, but they both knew that he meant more than the fishing.

"Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?" Sam said suddenly as they both looked up to see a fish jump out of the water.

"Close enough." Was Jack's reply as they glanced at each other as Daniel and Teal'c finally arrived.

Sam didn't know why she had never come before now. Maybe she had been too busy trying to keep a professional distance, which was laughable really considering what they had all been through the past 8 years. She really had had a great time over the last week. Fishing, drinking beer, eating Jack's charred meat and laughing as they remembered all their narrow escapes and bizarre (and really, bizarre was SG-1's middle name) missions they had been on.

It had been a month since her father had died, a month since she had broken up with Pete. And she had been lonely since then, but she had been lonely before then as well. Pete had been her pathetic attempt at something more, an attempt to have a 'normal' life, when there was nothing normal about her life at all. Her father was host to a 2000 year snake. She had been host to one, albeit briefly, and she traveled across the galaxy in an alliance device on a weekly basis. No, there was nothing normal about her life. Losing Jacob had been hard, but she had been gifted 6 of the most incredible years with him after he blended with Selmak. And knowing that had made losing him just that tiny bit easier. For the last 8 years, life had been a constant upheaval, always changing, always moving…and not always in the directed she truly wanted. But there had always been one constant in her life. Jack. He had always been there for her. Always. Just like he had promised when they had sat in the observation room whilst her father died. He had always, and would always be there for her. Shivering under the blanket as she realized she didn't have to be lonely anymore, didn't want to be lonely anymore.

Throwing the covers back, Sam padded quietly out of the small guest room and tiptoed past Daniel, who was zoned out on the couch, looking around she noticed Teal'c outside the window, enjoying the peacefulness of the wilderness that surrounded them. Hesitating only momentarily as she pushed the door to the main bedroom open, spilling light over the spread-eagled form of Jack as he blinked in surprise.

"Hi." Sam whispered as she the door behind her, leaving the room bathed only in the light streaming in through the large window, the full moon hanging low in the sky, it's bright orange hue reflecting over the ripples in the pond window.

"Sam?" he muttered sleepily, as he pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the bed.

Smiling nervously as she moved towards the bed, caught in the glare of his warm brown eyes, "I don't want to be lonely anymore." She whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed, tantalizingly close to Jack.

They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, before a strangled sob finally escaped from Sam, covering her face with her hands she made to leave the bed. His hands snaking out faster than seemed possible as he drew her to his body, cradling her as she released her tears. One arm wrapped securely around her waist, whilst the other gently rubbed her back. Sniffling slight as she pulled back, staring into his dark eyes as his hand stopped rubbing her spine and gently traced away the tears that had yet to disappear completely from her features. Brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear, he gently cupped her face with the palm of his hand, his thumb gently brushing over her lips before he quickly replaced it with his lips, in a gentle, reassuring and oh-so-tender kiss. One filled with more love than she thought possible as he gently drew back and stared deep into her blue eyes.

"You'll be lonely no more."

* * *

**So anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**"Hi, you've reached Aertyn - Fluff Monster (boy, didn't I live up to that in this story!), please leave a message after the tone..."**

**-tone-**


End file.
